Demons
A montage to Jeb's struggles as a scientist working for Itex, a father, and ultimately, a killer. Songfic to Demons by Imagine Dragons ---- (Just before Jeb left the flock's first home forever.) Jeb stared out the window. He wished he didn't have to do this, but he knew he did. It was for the best. As he stepped out the door for the last time, he looked back, sure that his daughter and all her friends were safe. There was no turning back. When the days are cold, And the cards all fold, And the saints we hail, Are all made of gold. When your dreams all fail, And the ones we hail, Are the worst of all, And the blood’s run stale. Driving down the dark road, it started raining. Jeb looked over at the picture of Max on his dashboard, her wings extended, a look of total joy on her face. Jeb wanted to protect the flock, but he knew he conflicts of interest. He loved Max. He really did. But he know what his job was. And it didn't include protecting the Flock. I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you, But with the beast inside, There’s nowhere we can hide No matter what we breed, We still are made of greed, This is my kingdom come, This is my kingdom come. (The Angel Experiment) "The subject is performing very well in the mazes," Jeb stated, reading Angel's results. "Cannot wait to dissect the subject. Her brain will be very interesting." A white coat said. "Not yet, Adam," Jeb said. He knew what his job was, but Jeb still loved the little Angel. He still cared about the flock, but to do his job, he had to make sacrifices. "Let's put her through the maze again," Jeb decided. Adam sighed. "Yes sir." When you feel my heat, Look into my eyes, It’s where my demons hide, It’s where my demons hide, Don’t get too close, It’s dark inside, It’s where my demons hide, It’s where my demons hide. (Saving the world and other extreme sports) Max was there, looking for answers like she always did. Even though he was in Germany, working in the Itex headquarters, he would protect her. But not in the way she would ever consider as protection. Max always ended on top. Jeb saw that. She foiled just about every plan they threw at her. So Jeb went to Max's cell to tell her the truth. "Max, when I said Ari was your brother, that's the truth," Jeb explained. He looked at her skeptical eyes, but he knew she believed him. He knew what she was thinking. How could you do this to your own daughter? He only could because he knew she would save the world. At the curtain’s call, It's the last of all, When the lights fade out, All the sinners crawl, So they dug your grave, And the masquerade, Will come calling out, At the mess you made. (Around the same time as MAX) Though Jeb worked on different projects, he always remembered how he tried to save Max. Don't wanna let you down, As he made more and more subjects, he tried to make himself forget that he had feelings. But I am hell bound, As much as Jeb tried, he remembered. He knew he killed his only son and hunted his daughter. Though this is all for you, Don't wanna hide the truth. (Maximum Ride Forever) His work was almost done. The horseman was almost perfected. But even with this triumph, he still felt hollow. To Jeb, there was still something missing. There always would be. The longer Jeb worked, the easier it became. In the end, Jeb forgot what it was like to be human, what it was like to have a conscience. Some days, Jeb would wonder if he was right to do that. Some days, he would look at that last picture of Max, seeing all of her joy, and wake up for a moment. But those moments came fewer, and fewer. In the end, Jeb let that go. They say it's what you make, I say it's up to fate, It's woven in my soul, I need to let you go, Your eyes, they shine so bright, I wanna save that light, I can't escape this now, Unless you show me how. When Max came to find Jeb in his Himmel lab, he was ready for her. If Jeb could not save Max the way she was, he would turn her into a horseman. Better that than dead. But convincing Max was a whole other matter. She just didn't understand. Max attacked him, but something in her didn't let her kill him. "Something's wrong with you," Max spat, finally releasing him. Jeb tried to breath, sucking in air as best as he could. Then he lunged. His last move, his last act of survival, was to Taser Max. He thought he won until he saw Star for a split second and then he was no more. When you feel my heat, Look into my eyes, It’s where my demons hide, It’s where my demons hide. Don’t get too close, It’s dark inside, It’s where my demons hide, It’s where my demons hide. Feedback Please do not vandalize this poll or vote before you finish the fanfiction. How do you rate Demons? 5 stars (awesome) 4 stars (good) 3 stars (okay) 2 stars (not good) 1 star (terrible) Thank you for taking your time to rate this fanfiction. Your comments are always welcome as long as they do not violate the policy of the site. Category:Songfics Category:Fanfictions